Camino Al Paraiso
by Tyrsa VB
Summary: Mirai Bulma despues de muerta por las manos de Black, va junto a Enma Daio y decide correr a su ultima aventura inesperada.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Akira Toriyama no me pertenecen.** **"Camino al Paraiso"**

Sentir el miedo en carne viva, ya no miedo por mi, ya viví y fui feliz, aventurera desde joven, tuve amigos increíbles, me concedieron deseos, conocí el amor, tuve un fruto de el, y así también conocí el dolor, la impotencia, y viví escondiéndome para seguir a lado de Trunks.

Y ahora ya no temo por mi vida, temo por la vida de mi hijo, su futuro y el de toda la humanidad, creo en ti hijo y se que corre sangre saiyan en tus venas y lograras acabar con Black.

De las manos que algún día fue el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, un ser que ella sabia a la perfección no era el, sabia que conocería la muerte, con miedo e impotencia derramo la ultima lagrima y dedico la ultima mirada a su amado hijo, en el ultimo suspiro solo alcanzo a decir "Trunks".

Sabia que morí, sabia que ya no estaba en la tierra pero, ¿en donde estaba?.

Oí de lejos decir "una sola fila mas atrasogro por favor, no se juntogro" no entendía que sucedía, mire mis manos y.. no tenia manos!! Era una especie de nebulosa blanca con ojos y los demás individuos formando dichosa fila conmigo también, que estaba pasando que era este lugar, ya no entendía nada, las nebulosas hablaban entre si entonces también hable..Solo se escuchaba con claridad la palabra Ogro.

-Que es este lugar? Pregunte a un personaje que parecía encargado de la fila era celeste claro y tenia cuernos, parecía humanoide y vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones y corbata negras.

-Es la fila para saber a donde irogro-respondio

-"Porque diablos dicen tanto la palabra ogro?"- me preguntaba a mi misma

-Junto a quien vamos- pregunte

-El excelentísimo Enma Daio Sama!-respondió

"Ya veo. Si me morí, ahora que recuerdo creo que ese sujeto a quien menciono conocía a Goku, será que el esta aquí? O su alma? Y mis amigos? Habrá una forma de ver la tierra?"

Todas las almas (o por lo menos la mayoría) fueron victimas de Black así como yo, en mi mente solo estaba Trunks, estará bien? Logro ir al pasado? La incertidumbre me consumía y la fila iba avanzando, al fin se divisaba un gran castillo y varios de esos personajes que seguramente eran sirvientes de Enma Daio Sama.

Al fin estaba llegando a el era enorme, corpulento con barba y cabello largo, anteojos y un sombrero con cuernos parecía "un oficinista?".

-En la tierra Bulma Briefs-dijo- al paraíso.

Y me empujaban a un costado, grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-Esperen! Señor Enma Daio soy Bulma Briefs la mejor amiga de Son Goku!

Me miro fijamente y dijo: Eres amiga de Goku?

-Si así es, soy la única que seguía con vida entre los amigos de Goku.

De repente se aparece una cara conocida era Uranai Baba, la hermana de Mutten Roshi.

-Yo la llevare-exclamo.

-A donde?- temerosa respondí

-Junto a Goku y los demás!

Por primera vez en años me sentí tan feliz, eso quería decir que los guerreros Z estaban juntos, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Ten, Chaos, Piccolo, Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar y Yamcha.. sentí una nostalgia mezclada con alegría después de mas de 20 años volver a verlos.

-Si vamos-dije con energía!

-No es tan fácil Sra Briefs-respondio Enma Daio

-Y como? Que debo hacer?

-Debes cruzar el camino de la serpiente, es un camino largo y muy cansador, solo los guerreros Z han conseguido llegar hasta donde esta Kaiosama es el planeta donde esta Goku-respondio

-Y como voy? Yo deseo reunirme con todos ellos

El miro unos libros que tenia en su mano, era muy grande con varias hojas

-Eres solo una humana no podrás ir sola, no eres guerrera y puedes caer al infierno

-Al.. in infierno?- un temor cruzo en mi espalda

-Eres una buena persona, con tu inteligencia salvaste prácticamente al mundo en varias oportunidades dando herramientas a Goku y sus amigos, en un pasado paralelo salvaste a todos ellos y aun siguen con vida, te dejare pedir un deseo, puedo traer junto a ti el alma que quieras y te acompañara hasta el final del camino de la serpiente, elije rápido que no tengo todo el día!-rezongo.

"A quien llamo? A Goku? Lo extrañaba pero de hecho lo veria al llegar alli. A Yamcha? También lo vería.. y si pido por.."

-Dijiste el alma que yo desee no?-pregunte

-Así es! Dime de quien se trata?.

-Quiero que me acompañe Vegeta!

Enma Daio solo me miraba y rio de lado

-Ya me lo imaginaba, tiene un carácter de los diablos ese saiyajin, sabes que esta en el infierno?-pregunto

-Si me lo imaginaba, pero puedes concederlo o no?-respondí ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si puedo soy el guardián de las almas

-Entonces deja de hablar y tráelo ya quiero irme!

-Esta bien- mirando a Uranai Baba que se le corría una gota al costado de la mejilla, tenia una cara de pánico, será por vegeta?-pensé

Ella desapareció, y luego se formo un humo blanco, que se desvanecía de a poco, y dejaba ver una silueta que conozco a la perfección, hace años no veía pero es imposible olvidar y menos cuando se ama así, se dejo ver unas botas blancas gastadas, unas piernas anchas con músculos definidos, unas manos enguantadas que había extrañado tanto y una cabellera flameante color azabache, una risa de lado y unos ojos penetrantes negros que me desnudaban vestida.

-Creo que te tardaste mucho mujer!

Sus palabras me congelaron, me dejaron atónita.

-Es hora que te vayas ya- me dice Enma Daio

Uranai Baba nos escolta hasta un vehículo que conducía un sirviente, miro a mi lado y Vegeta no me quita los ojos de encima, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía esa mirada quemándome la piel.

Fue un camino corto en el cual mil sentimientos encontrados corrían en mi mente, será que hice bien al pedir por Vegeta? ¿No estaré loca? ¿Qué pensara el de mi? ¿Y si estoy muy vieja?. Miro el reflejo de la ventana a mi rostro que los quebrantos y los años han marchitado un poco de mi belleza y el.. sigue estando tal cual como lo conocí..

-Hasta aquí los acercogro-comenta el sirviente

Bajamos del vehículo sin decir una palabra, da la media vuelta y se va por el mismo camino.

-Porque pediste por mi Bulma-el rompe el frio silencio entre nosotros

Fui sincera como siempre lo había sido con el

-No lo se, solo quería volver a verte- llore como cuando supe que el había fallecido, me tire en sus brazos sorprendiéndolo y llorando como el nunca me había visto, el podía ser de todo, un asesino, egoísta, terco, soberbio príncipe Saiyajin, pero entre el y yo era todo lo contrario me atrevo a decir que soy la única quien lo conoce verdaderamente detrás de ese orgullo.

-Caminemos que debo volver al infierno-fue todo lo que respondió un vegeta sonrojado

Comenzamos un camino sin fin, por mas muerta que este sentía cansancio, y me dolían los músculos, ¿valdrá la pena todo este recorrido? Si! Quiero volver a ver a mis amigos que fueron victimas de los androides, Vegeta no decía nada caminaba pensativo.

-Estoy cansada

-Recién comienza el camino mujer

Quería hacer una pratica y comencé con unas preguntas

-Como es el infierno?

-Si quieres saberlo te empujo al costado- con soberbia e ironía en cada palabra

Coquetamente como lo conocía le dije

-Quieres que vaya a calentar mas los días contigo?-y un guiño de ojo que lo sonrojo, por kami como lo extrañaba

-Veo que extrañaste al príncipe entre tus piernas no? Mujer vulgar

-Y tu no me extrañaste?

-Para nada, en el infierno hay muchas mujeres bonitas y mas jóvenes-con una sonrisa de lado mirando de solayo

-DESGRACIADO, BASTARDO, INFELIZ TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO CON ELLAS EN EL INFIERNO-me enfurecí completamente, yo, que me entregue en alma y carne a el, tire una relación de años por el, lo llore tanto y lo recordé cada día de mi vida me dice esto, lo golpee en el pecho tanto como pude y el solo reía

Me toma de las muñecas y se acerca al oído diciendo

-No seas idiota mujer, sabes que mi única debilidad haz sido tu, débil humana

Siento su nariz al costado de mi oreja y quita la lengua y absorbe mis lagrimas, me mira de frente y roza sus labios a los míos, yo no me contengo mas y lo beso apasionadamente entre lazando mi lengua con la suya en un beso rudo lleno de deseo como 20 años he anhelado, el me suelta

-Vámonos o no llegaremos nunca

-Porque no cumpliste? No sabes cuanto te he llorado-fue lo único que pudo salir con profunda tristeza

-Era mejor que estés sin mi, criaste bien al mocoso sola-siguió caminando dejándome atrás

Empecé a caminar y a recordar segundo a segundo ese día, Trunks lloraba mucho y no podia callarse

-Ya mi amor cálmate- le decía con una sonrisa debil, mi amigo Goku había muerto de una enfermedad rara hace apenas un mes, me sentía vacía

-No lo malcríes en brazos desde pequeño o solo será una sabandija cobarde-dice Vegeta en el marco de la puerta

Estaba vestido con su traje de batalla, la armadura que yo le hice y una confianza exuberante

-A donde vas?- primera vez que no quería que el se fuera, siempre se desaparecia por dias a entrenar pero esta vez sentía algo diferente

-Iré a las montañas a entrenar, pero regresare- se acerco a mi tomándome por la cintura y me dio un cálido beso nunca hacia eso al ir a entrenar parecía una despedida? No eso no puede pasar.. se dio vuelta y lo tome del brazo

-Regresaras verdad?- mi corazón latía a mil por minuto esperando su respuesta

-Eres la única razón por la cual siempre regresaría, vendré en 3 días- salió por el balcón volando

Al tercer día supe de los ataques en la cuidad del norte, Krillin estaba en casa y fue volando para allá, todos mis amigos estaban allí.. en ese fatídico día..

Al día siguiente llego Gohan con Milk en casa quería un refugio para Milk que estaba en depresión por Goku

-Bulma lo siento-fue todo lo que dijo

Mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, llore como jamás en la vida, perdí todo a mis amigos desde la infancia, pero sobre todo al amor de mi vida, mi otra parte había muerto yo lo sabia

El me trajo al presente de nuevo

-Siempre te ame, pero nunca tuve el valor de decirte

-Pero yo lo sabia-mi corazón tuvo esa felicidad que hace años ya no tenia

-Estas segura que no quieres ir al infierno, allí hay todo tipo de pecados como los que hacíamos antes-ahora el causo que mis mejillas ardieran- si mal no recuerdo tu debilidad es tu cuello- me dice acercando sus labios por mi, por kami, como hasta muerta me puede producir estas cosas

-En el paraíso "estas cosas" no se hacen mujer.. en el infierno yo te recordare porque eres mi mujer- me acerco mas a su cuerpo y sus manos recorrieron mis caderas, subiendo a mi espada contornando mi brasier

-Esto.. se supone.. no es correcto estamos.. debemos.. ir junto kaoisama-apenas pude decir

-Las cosas que están prohibidas son tu mayor debilidad o no?-sentí como me apretaba mas a el sintiendo su miembro crecer, ardía de ganas pero como si estaba muerta, quizas la falta de sexo o mas bien la falta de el.

 **Continuara..** ** _Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, doy gracias al apoyo a mis amigas de lejos que nos une el amor a Vegeta y Bulma (un par de Mexicanas y una de Costa Rica amante de Goku), me dieron el valor a publicar esto, estoy abierta a leer todas las criticas y mejoras y actualizare bien pronto._** ** _Nos leemos Tyrsa VB_**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados son de Akira Toriyama y no me pertecen** **Capitulo 2 "Recuerdos y Dejavu"**

Sentia una mezcla de sentimientos que daban miedo, el simple contacto de su piel a la mía por mas muerta que este me hacia sentir viva, mi mente decía no pero mi cuerpo no me hacia caso, era como ¿la primera vez?

Como olvidarlo.. Estaba tan dolida por lo que pasaba con Yamcha, ya no me buscaba, yo era quien lo debía llamar, cada vez que nos encontrábamos era frio, distante.. mutuamente se extinguía la llama del amor, y una nueva llama crecía.. lenta pero con mucho fuego para dar. Vegeta. No dejaba de mirarlo eran deseos carnales, de esos que son un buen revolcón y ya, o eso era lo que pretendíamos.

Esa tarde cuando le lleve limonada por una insistente madre amorosa toque la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, como era costumbre no habría la puerta y tuve que llamarlo al intercomunicador.

-Vegeta! Sigues allí vivo o será necesario quitar tu cuerpo a enterrarlo de una vez por todas?

-Que diablos es lo que quieres? No sabes que eres molesta?

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras la puerta-me encantaba molestarlo pero sobre todo me encantaba ver su cuerpo tan bien dotado con esas cicatrices que lo hacían ver mas varonil, esos shorts cortos de expandex que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, y esa mirada, mirada oscura que al mirarme fijamente me desnudaba el alma..

-Lárgate de aquí antes que te mate-oí decir sus gastadas amenazas

-Apagare la gravedad-lo hice sabia que eso lo volvería loco y amaba provocar su ira, creo que era la única persona en la faz de la tierra que era lo suficientemente loca para hacer eso

-AHHJ AHORA SI MUJER ME LAS PAGARAS!!-escuche refunfuñar dentro

Abrió la puerta de la cámara y desprevenida me estira de los brazos para adentro haciendo que me derramara la limonada encima de mi blusa

-Que te pasa mono estúpido mira lo que me hiciste!-era mi blusa favorita

-Te hare cosas peores debil humana-me dice al oído haciendo erizar mi piel

-Estaba rico-dice pasando su lengua por mi cuello probando los restos de limonada caída sobre mi piel

-Ve..Vegeta.. suéltame.. que estas pensando hacer?- empecé a sentir temor, que haría, no seria capaz de violarme o si? Se que soy una mujer hermosa y el.. un hombre solo no puede ser.. como me escapo?

-Sabes que no podrás escapar de esta mujer, este fue el ultimo insulto al príncipe de los saiyajin, te enseñare como se trata a uno

De un solo tirón rompió mi blusa dejando descubierto mis pechos yo intentaba taparlos y el me sostenía ambas manos con fuerza detrás de mi, tenia una sonrisa perversa en su semblante y bajo hasta uno de mis pechos succionando con fuerza, que hago ahora? ¿gritar? Quien me escucharía dentro de la cámara, me violaría, ¿seria capaz? Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que me gustaba

-Se que quieres, veo como me miras, y se que me deseas como yo- de nuevo de un tirón arranco mi falda, empezó a tocarme, era suave y excitante se sentía tan bien, empezaba a mojarme

-Estas mojada mujer, creo que si quieres- dice soltando mis manos, no podía resistir mas y lo rodee con mis brazos, también quería y ya era inevitable me deje llevar y nos comenzamos a besar

Empecé a sentir su miembro rozándome caliente y endurecido, yo quería sentirlo y lo toque, entre besos el ríe y me mira fijamente diciendo

-Las cosas que están prohibidas son tu mayor debilidad no?- ese dejavu me trajo de nuevo al presente

Mujer.. si seguimos el camino de la serpiente llegaremos en el planeta de Kaiosama, encontraras al inútil de Kakaroto y a los inútiles amigos que tienes-ese comentario me molesto y lo empuje

-Te recuerdo que esos "inútiles" murieron despues de ti!-estaba enojada de verdad y quería herir su orgullo

-Desde aquí te vas sola- y se tira a un costado del camino, que hizo? A donde fue

-Vegeta! No me dejes sola, otra vez me dejas sola!- mis lagrimas empezaron a brotar como pude en un segundo ser feliz en sus brazos y al siguiente estar sola, si, definitivamente estaba con Vegeta, que hago ahora parecía que estaba en la mitad

En ambos lados había un largo camino, en verdad quería estar con Vegeta almenos despues de muerta, ¿valió la pena? Ahora estaba sola en medio de la nada, el se tiro en el infierno creo.

Miraba el vacío en donde se fue, siempre quise despues de muerta estar con el, maldito saiyajin terco

Sin querer, Resbalé e iba a caer al infierno, vi unas manos que querían tomarme, y un Par tomo mi cintura, grite-ahh suéltame desgraciado suéltame- a lo que responden-si quieres te suelto y cae al infierno

Abro los ojos con pánico y es Vegeta quien me toma, me prendo a su cuello y el empieza a volar rápido

-Casi caíste en que estabas pensando?

-En ti-respondo y lo beso suavemente, el detiene su vuelo y bajamos en el camino

-Vegeta.. yo te amo.. no sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste de mi vida

-Si lo se

-Como lo sabes?

-Siempre veía la tierra, te veía a ti, por la bola de cristal de esa anciana quejumbrosa-refiriéndose a Uranai Baba, yo sorprendida abrí los ojos lo mas que pude

-Me estas diciendo la verdad?-

-Nunca te lo dije, pero siempre te ame, cuando pelee contra esos androides, si, peleaba por mi para saber mi fuerza pero.. Kakaroto ya estaba muerto, la tierra nunca me importo, nunca pensaste porque pelee? Fue por ti mujer, la tierra no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo solo me interesabas tu

Las lagrimas corrían sin cesar en mi rostro, espere tanto tiempo para escuchar de esos labios rebeldes decir esas palabras

-Que hacemos ahora?-pregunte

-Si es por mi te haría el amor como nunca, pero tengo una misión que cumplir

-Cual misión?-

-Que tu te salves- cargándome en sus brazos vuela a gran velocidad por ese infinito camino

Me dejo pensando lo que me dijo.. porque es una misión? Antes de abrir la boca el ya respondió, parecía que leía mi mente

-Tu me elegiste para que sea tu acompañante hasta el final del camino, Uranai baba fue clara, llevarte hasta el final y luego vuelvo al infierno

-Entonces no te quedas conmigo?

-Ya aprendiste a vivir sin mi no creo que morir sin mi sea diferente

Mis ojos devuelta se llenaron de lagrimas

-Sabes que odio muchas cosas, y odio verte llorar, o saber que estas triste, ya mereces ser feliz

-Y no te preguntaste si mi felicidad siempre fuiste tu?

-Fui de todo, e hice de todo menos hacerte feliz, se cuanto me lloraste y se como viviste por mi causa

-Yo te amo maldita seas-Me consumía la impotencia y el solo recordándome cuanto dolor ya he vivido

-Llegamos esa es la cola-exclamo

-Y ahora que?

-Recuerda que te amo mujer-me toma desprevenida de la cintura y me tira hacia arriba

Caigo en un lugar extraño, pesado, muy pesado y siento pasto en mi cara y una brisa suave en mis cabellos

-Bulma! Te estábamos esperando-una voz conocida me llama pero no podía ni moverme que lugar mas extraño era este, me carga en los brazos y al fin veo su rostro

-Goku? Eres tu? Por kami- me sentí tan feliz había llegado a donde estaban todos pero.. Vegeta

-Así es Bulma aquí estamos todos, la gravedad aquí es 10 veces mayor a la tierra pero no te preocupes te acostumbraras por mas que no seas una guerrera

-Estas aquí? Estoy tan feliz y triste por como falleciste-Milk se escucha decir mientras trae comida? Aquí se come?

-Si se come- un personaje extraño aparece era gordo, redondo, con antejos de sol y unas antenas- soy el Kaiosama del Este Dios de aquí

Aparecieron todos con una sonrisa, Ten shin Han, Chaos, Puar, Oolong, Gohan, El Maestro Roshi, Piccolo, Krillin, Milk, Goku, Yamcha.. tenia que hablar con el… todos menos mis grandes amores, Trunks sigue con vida si no estaba aquí era un alivio y Vegeta.. en el infierno..

 ** _Estuve con la inspiracion en la ventana, gracias a quienes me acompañan en este fic y me leen, mis amigas Vegetarianas y mi Milk de Costa Rica, sin ustedes no podria, nos leemos pronto Tyrsa VB_**


End file.
